Forget-Me-Not
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: You will learn that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel. Jack tries to stop Wuya from getting the new wu because he fears for Chase's safety. At least, he hopes that it isn't Chase she is after.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was currently at a five star restaurant, upon the roof in which he rented himself just so it was more private.

Jack was not alone.

Jack shifted, completely nervous and slightly agitated at the silence that enveloped the space. Chase, who was sat across from him, watched him for any reactions. Jack was scared of talking to Chase now, purely worried if he had said anything out of turn he would offend the warlord. Chase was a very proud man, but thankfully a very honourable one. He at least let you speak before deciding on what to do.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you saw it, Chase broke the silence.

"Spicer, you have asked me to meet with you through a letter and since I got here, the only words you have so much as muttered to me were 'Hey Chase.' Care to tell me what was so important, because if you continue your insufferable silence, I will be leaving." Jack spluttered at the threat.

"N-no! I don't want you to go... I just-...I-" Jack shrank at the overwhelming glare Chase sent his way, obviously asking him, or rather demanding, to spit it out. Jack shivered at the sheer power of it.

"I sent that letter because," Jack let out a shaky breath, "because what I have to say, I think it's best if I told you in person. Regardless, if I get killed as the result. Because after I say this, I'm leaving the conflict." Chase's eyes widened a fraction. Leaving?

"It's obviously for the best, as I am the worst villain there is." Jack laughed dryly, completely humourlessly.

"So you are saying this is merely a farewell?" Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry, if I wasted your time. But I need to say this before I never get a chance to. Chase... I love you." Chase rose an eyebrow, confused on what had just transpired.

"And I don't mean in just a 'man-crush' or just in admiration... I mean... I guess there is no other way to say it... in the gay way." Chase raised his head slightly, showing he now understood.

"That is all you have to say?" Jack looked away, a red blush staining his cheeks but a sad smile broke through.

"I guess it's a long shot but I doubt you would agree. I love you Chase, I want to ask again.. I want to be your apprentice. This time I won't disobey you, I'll avoid Bean and Wuya... All the other Heylin. I'll stay in your citadel if you want-" Chase growled stopping the boy mid sentence.

"Absolutely not." Jack visibly deflated, he knew the answer was clearly going to be a no.

"An apprentice, Spicer? Are you mad? I learnt from last time. I don't doubt you won't disobey me," Chase agreed with the albino, Jack nodded. "But one thing is certain, is that you will avoid Bean and Wuya at all costs, whether you are in the conflict or not. I'd be rather annoyed if my consort is taken from me. No showdowns, that I most certainly agree with, at least until you are able to-"

Jack nodded then stopped him.

"Wait... what? Go back a minute." Chase narrowed his eyes.

"No, please, what did you say?" Chase growled.

"No, showdowns-" Jack immediately interrupted.

"No, before that!" Jack watched Chase's eyes soften slightly, but Jack knew that Chase certainly wasn't finished with the onslaught just now.

"I'd be rather annoyed if my consort is taken from me." Jack's face split in a huge grin, his eyes watering from happiness. Chase briefly looked away, a small blush tinting his cheek, before coughing and turning back to Jack.

"Although, Spicer, you are only 16 years of age. I cannot possibly have you now-" Jack shook his head.

"Why not?! I'm well old enough and totally legal! I-" Chase stopped him with a raise of his hand.

"I cannot have you, because I refuse to have intercourse with a child and... because Bean will know too much." Jack deflated again.

"If I were you, Spicer, I would be grateful that your crush has said 'not yet' instead of 'no'." Jack nodded, understanding completely about the situation.

"I am grateful, Chase. Very grateful." Jack smiled as Chase reached over and grabbed the genius' hand, stroking it.

"You will move in with me, no 'ifs' or 'buts' about it, Spicer. Should you wish to grab anything from your home, clothes or trinkets of sentimental value, you may receive them. But that is it." Jack gaped, unsure of what to say.

"This is happening so quickly... but okay! I'll do it... if it will make you happy." Chase picked up the wine glass in front of him and took a sip, whilst closing his eyes and leaning comfortably against the chair. He then gazed upon the boy in front of him, Jack shivered as those ember eyes glanced over his body.

This was not how Jack expected it to be, nor to be in his favour. There had to be catch.

"Chase, this going to sound weird but-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Jack opened tired eyes looked over to his alarm clock on his bedside table. Its red numbers glaring at him, 9:30 am. Jack sighed and hit the snooze before switching the alarm off. He sat up and yawned, running a lily-white hand through his red messy locks. He looked at his bedroom floor remembering pieces from his dream.

"I knew there was a catch..."

Jack looked up and screamed as he came face to face with Wuya.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" Jack cried, placing a hand on his chest and trying to slow down his heart rate. Wuya just sneered.

"Oh shut up, brat! A wu just went off. So get your ass up and dressed and lets go get it!" Jack jumped up at the word 'wu' and immediately ran for his drawers for clothes.

"What's the wu called?" Jack asked as he pulled out boxers, trousers and a shirt and ran to the bathroom to get changed. Wuya shook her head at the boy's antics.

"It's called the Wu Wangwo hua-" She heard Jack scoff in laughter.

"Forget-Me-Not Flower?" Wuya growled in distaste.

"Yes I know, stupid title. Blame that idiot, Dashi! Anyway, the wu was designed to take away a few seconds of memory. Kinda like when you walk into a room and can't remember why. That sort of thing." Jack came out of the bathroom completely dressed and look at Wuya with a grin.

"Sounds pretty useless, why are we getting it?" Wuya grinned at the question, which caused Jack to panic inwardly.

"Because when the Wu Wangwo is struck with the Star Hanabi, it does more than take your memory for a few seconds... It erases _everything_." Jack's eyes widened.

"I see.." Jack said quietly. "And who are you going to use that on?" Jack feared the worse as Wuya's grin grew even wider and more wicked.

"You'll see."

**New story!******

**Sorry guys, been a while and I have been stuck on prompts for a while (as well as postponing it due to job search... ugh) So, yeah anyway, as an apology, you gets a new story! YAY!******

**So who is Wuya gunna use it on..?******

**Chase, Jack and Wuya (c) Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arrival, Wuya and Jack split up around the vast glacier in front of them. The wu had to pick Alaska to be the place to appear in.

"Holler, if you find it!" Jack cried to Wuya, quietly hoping that the Star Hanabi will be safe in the fire monk's keep. Jack started to pray in his head that Wuya would never use such a dirty and cowardly trick. But then again, this was Wuya.

"Don't tell me what to do, brat! You tell ME, if you find it!" Wuya growled back at Jack, causing him to shrink at her echoing voice. Jack sighed as he walked forward, clutching his coat tighter to his body in order to keep warm. Jack pressed on, looking high and low. There was snow everywhere! How were they supposed to-

"Jack Spicer!" Jack almost smiled genuinely at the little Monk's outburst at seeing him, almost. Omi and the other's jumped down from Dojo and took stance. Jack couldn't be bothered with a fight today, in all fairness.

"Hey chrome-dome, how's it?" Omi stopped, instantly picking up on Jack's lack of enthusiasm. The other monks also seemed to notice as they relaxed.

"What's wrong, partner?" Clay asked as he tilted his hat away from his eyes with his thumb. Raimundo, although clearly not trusting Jack, nodded to the genius so he could help in any way.

"It's Wuya, she's up to something and I don't like it. I'm hoping I'm wrong and that she is targeting someone else. Before I tell you what, I gotta ask if you have the Star Hanabi with you." Jack stated and then looked to the fire monk, who usually carries it. Kimiko shook her head, dismissing the fact. Jack was about to sigh with relief, when Raimundo held up the wu in question.

"And why must you know if we have that wu on us? What's going on?" Rai asked with a stern and steady voice. Jack sighed dejectedly and told the monks. He said it quickly but to the point.

"With that, I'm worried she will use it on Chase. As you guys can figure out, regardless of how you see it or portray it, without Chase to keep the scale balanced, we're doomed. Wuya knows she can't take Chase out, she doesn't have her powers. So she's taking the cowardly way. Help me, please, find it before she does and lock it away!" Jack pleaded quietly with them. He can't have Wuya find it before them.

Raimundo nodded as did Omi.

"We understand your distress, my friend. We too see the point. Should Chase Young be out of commission, the Heylin left will become unbalanced. Harmony cannot be complete without good AND evil. Yin and Yang." Omi explained, his friends nodding in agreement. Jack smiled genuinely.

"So... truce? Just until this wu is kept out of harm's way?" Jack held out his hand to the wind monk, to which Raimundo looked at it sceptically. "You have my word on this, Rai. With Chase concerned..." Kimiko nudged her boyfriend, suggesting that he shake on it.

"Should you double cross us, Jack-" Jack smirked at the threat.

"Heh, don't panic. Let's just say I've turned over a new leaf, just not necessarily a good one." Rai seemed to consider it but grasped the genius's hand.

"I'll hold you to that, Spicer. We know how you work." Jack nodded at that and felt the grip tighten, causing him to wince slightly.

"Let's find that wu before Wuya does. Split up!" Jack let out a shaky breath and did as he was told. He hoped he was wrong and that Wuya was going to target Hannibal instead. But knowing her, Jack had a sinking feeling that he was right.

After a few moments of searching in the snow, a chuckle resounded behind Jack. The genius swung round and found none other than Chase standing behind him.

"Worm, to think you sunk this low. Teaming up with the Xiaolin. Pathetic." Jack knew why Chase would think that way. But Jack couldn't allow Wuya to erase the Chase he knew away.

"Chase, you don't understand, I'm trying to-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it." Chase interrupted coldly, looking down at Jack. Jack felt himself shrink at the glare.

"Look, dude, he's trying to help-" Raimundo was cut short by a cackling laughter not far from them.

"I've found it!" Jack dreaded those words and looked back at the wind monk. Raimundo glared at the declaration of the find by Wuya. Jack found himself growing more and more anxious.

"Shit.."

**Oh no! Now what?**

**So yeah, my creativity is slowly going down the drain... but I'm wringing it out as much as I can!**

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles (c) Christy Hui  
Story (c) Me**


	3. Chapter 3

Chase looked over nonchalantly at the witch, sneering at the display. Jack placed a hand on Chase arm in order to get his attention, but was rudely shaken off and pushed to the ground.

"Don't touch me, worm." Jack felt his bottom lip wobble, why couldn't Chase see that he was trying to help him? Jack didn't understand why Chase treated him like this.

"Pathetic." Chase addressed him, causing Jack to let his head fall forward in submission and embarrassment. "You never cease to disappoint me, Spicer." Raimundo growled but didn't say anything, for once feeling bad for the genius.

The Warlord took a few steps to the Heylin witch, away from the Monks and Jack. Wuya grinned when she caught sight of Chase and raised the Wu in question to him.

"That particular wu does not work on me, witch." Chase challenged, Jack cringed and hoped that Wuya's idea was completely wrong.

"Oh but Chasey-kins!" Wuya sang disgustingly sweet, grinning at the warlord with intent. Chase growled at the derogative knickname but was interrupted before he could tell her off. "I would never treat you such a way.." She giggled falsely, making it obvious she was up to something. Jack panicked and turned to Raimundo.

"Run! GUYS RUN! DON'T LET HER HAVE IT!" Raimundo snapped out of it, looking straight at the small dragon and Dojo quickly grew in size without a single word uttered.

"Come on, guys!" Raimundo called to the gang, climbing on to Dojo first, and turned to Jack. "What about-"

"Just go!" Jack cried, "I'll be fine, just get out of here and keep the Star Hanabi safe and away from Wuya!" The monks took off and climbed higher and higher into the sky leaving the genius behind with Chase and Wuya.

"You traitorous little.. BRAT!" Jack turned back sharply to see a seething Wuya. Chase, however, now was curious as to why Wuya mustn't have the Star Hanabi.

"You will be one of the first people I dispose of, Jack Spicer, mark my words! Wu Wangwo hua!" Wuya growled as she hit the boy with wu, causing Jack suddenly to become forgetful. Chase growled and snatched the boy up, teleporting back to his citadel. Wuya was left screaming to glaciers.

Once inside the citadel, Jack was dropped onto the marble floor on his butt. Hissing at the pain, Jack's memories came back to him. Chase stood above him with a scowl, arms crossed and with a stiff stance.

"Better start talking, worm." Jack shakily got to his feet and sighed.

"Wuya wants to erase everything." Chase laughed at him, making Jack feel small rather than relieved. Chase stopped and looked at Jack with a sneer. "Such a feat cannot be created. Dashi would nev-" Jack jumped in. "According to Wuya he did! If the Wu Wangwo hua is hit with the Star Hanabi whilst it is used, the receiver will lose all memories! I'm not doing this to be annoying, Chase! I promise! I'm trying to help-" Jack was silenced by a back handed slap across his face, causing the teen to almost catapult a few feet. Jack sniffed and cradled his cheek, uncertain if Chase had broken his Jaw.

"I don't need your help, insect. Wuya will not even try it so you shouldn't even be involved." Jack felt his vision blur then clear. "Tch. You really are a pathetic, little boy. Crying?" Chase snapped his fingers, causing his cats to appear.

"Toss him out." Jack bowed his head and tried to stand, trying to avoid the cat's dripping jaws, and hobbled to the exit.

I tried...

**A short chapter this time but it's relevant.******

**Poor Jack... :( CHASE YOU ASS!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack, somehow albeit painfully, made it back to his home. Once inside, his Jackbots hovered over to him immediately. They began carrying his sore body to his sofa, removing his helipack and his trench coat along the way. The bots movements, although robotic and jerky, were as gentle as possible. Jack was glad he had programmed them with such a useful A.I.

One came over with an ice pack, but not before a sickening crack that resounded through the room and a shriek of pain that soon followed it, as another bot snapped Jack's jaw back into place. Jack breathed slowly through his nose, waiting for the aching to subside to a dull one with the help of the icepack, before trying to speak to give his bots orders.

Bots scurried away to get a start on their duties, filing out of the room into different places in the house, his lab specifically. But one suddenly returned with a ringing device in its claw. Jack rolled his eyes but accepted it as he had no choice. He put the mobile to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered stiffly, his jaw hurt a lot more than he anticipated.

"Jack?! Oh thank God! I've been tryin' to get hold of you!" Kimiko's panicked voice bellowed down the phone. If Jack wasn't paying attention to what she said, he would have pulled the mobile from his ear. He sat up instantly, wincing minutely at the pain but wasn't actually bothered by it. Jack was fully alert.

"What's wrong?" Jack said urgently, waiting for the girl to continue.

"We tried, Jack! Wuya has the Star Hanabi! She kept blasting us with the Wu Wangwo Hua, we kept faulting and she grabbed it! Master Fung..." Kimiko paused but recovered quickly and strongly, much like her element. "She tested the wu's on him, he's totally clueless! You weren't lying to us... And we are sorry we doubted you." Jack swore loudly at the information.

"I'm on my way to the temple, sit tight. We need a way to, not only to protect Chase but to stop Wuya as well."

"I'm going to look for the Reversing Mirror. Maybe that will help." Jack heard Raimundo say with authority in the background, but even Jack could hear the urgency and panic in his voice. Jack agreed none-the-less.

"Good idea. And grab the scroll that Dojo uses for the wu. That might come in 'handy' as well." Kimiko answered with a 'right!' before she hung up, giving Jack time to sort himself out. Jack threw the phone across the room in frustration, breaking it as it collided with the wall. He left it to sit in pieces as he growled in anger.

"Shit!"

Jack needed to act fast, Chase's memory and the balance of harmony was on the line!

Jack ran - or rather limped quickly - to the shower to get rid of the day's grime off his body and sooth his aching jaw.

XSXS

Upon arrival, Jack could see the state of the temple was bad. There was a whole chuck missing from the main building. Omi was running to and from the monks and the wandering Master Fung. Jack was greeted by the cowboy of group and was immediately hit with concern from the hick.

"Care to explain the bruise, partner? That's a mighty shiner." Although the joke was obvious, there was no humour in his tone. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"Chase is the explanation. His pride took over. I know that. We all know that Chase is power hungry, so why should he worry about 'little toys of minimal magic'?" The cowboy nodded with small sympathy, but kept himself professional. They were still enemies and were on different sides of the chess board.

"Raimundo can't find the Reversing Mirror, we contacted the other Heylin but no luck, partner." Jack nodded but turned to the approaching Xiaolin leader.

"That means either Chase or Wuya have it. Did you check with the other Xiaolin?" The wind user nodded, a bit angry with the answer himself.

"Let's hope we aren't too late.." Jack said full of misery and looked in to the direction of Chase mountain.

"Please be okay..."

**Oh no! Now what?!**

**Xiaolin Showdown (c) Christy Hui****  
****Story (c) Me**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack hoped and prayed that he would be in time to save the warlord from Wuya. Even if he was a stubborn and proud, power driven man. Chase had come too far, he created a reputation for himself that was centuries old; learned many types of martial arts and collected many warriors, as well as many stories. Chase was an enigma and a fantastic dream come true. The man was a legend and best of all: real.

Jack's dreams were on this man 24/7. Some were innocent enough; standing side by side as they watched the world burn. Watching as flames rose into the black and smoky sky, listening to screams as they echoed into their ears and watching people fall to their feet in agony. Jack liked those ones.

But the ones that Jack _really_ liked, but too embarrassed to admit, was the lustful ones. Ones where after the monks were defeated, Chase would guide his new acquired apprentices in to his citadel and show how _proud_ he was. Jack would always wake up with a start, sweating profusely and with an embarrassing tightness and wetness in his boxers.

But all that aside, Jack loved the warlord. Embarrassingly, EVERYONE knew that. Respectively though, no one mentioned it nor tried to hint at Jack's crush. Maybe because it was so painfully obvious that it really didn't need mentioning.

Jack paced up and down, waiting for the monks to come back from the temple with the wu scroll. His anxiety was almost through the roof, he kept fidgeting with his hands and gloves. He kept chewing his bottom lip, almost making it bleed.

"Spicer!" Jack jumped up with a start as soon as he heard Omi's voice, clearly with a smile in his tone. Turning, he saw the yellow monk run up to him with the scroll intact. Jack smiled and watched Omi open it, it's powers awakening. Dojo slithered up to Jack and began speaking.

"I'm starting to remember the effects of the wu. Also it was Bean who found out the glitch in the wu. Must've been a way to get back at Chase for betraying him."

Jack growled menacingly which caused the monks to be temporarily alert. A noise so vicious to be coming out of Jack was slightly creepy but only minutely. They were more concerned on how Jack was going to deal with the worst possible outcome. Should it come that is...

"Anyway, there is a cure of some sorts." Dojo continued which gained the dragon everyone's attention. Jack's especially as he was probably the most desperate.

"As long as we have the reversing mirror and we can get hold of the other two wu, we can reverse the effects. However, if the effects are made and no cure is given within three days... Chase Young is as good as dead. The man will lose his memories forever." The monks gasped in horror.

"Master Fung too..." Dojo blubbered quietly, "Not my Fungy!" Sobs came from the green dragon, equipped with blowing his nose loudly in a tissue.

Jack hissed and glared at the floor.

"Fucking Bitch! I will end you! No one touches Chase..." The unsaid threat was heard very clearly and the monks shivered from the tone. Jack Spicer didn't do scary... creepy yes, but not scary. He didn't even say it but they all heard it any way.

"Jack, partner, I get you are pissed right now. But I don't think you can do much else." Jack glared so darkly at the cowboy that, even the rest of the monks backed off.

"Don't you ever tell me I can't help! I know I may not be the best Heylin - hell I may be the worst - but i will defend Chase at any cost! Regardless if I am just an annoyance to everyone and him." The monks nodded at him, knowing full well how he felt right now.

"He needs to drop a bit of pride and realise he can't win. A wise man knows when he is defeated." Omi agreed with Jack but he knew he couldn't say anything to stop him nor to console him.

"We know, Jack Spicer, we must first leave Master Fung with Mast Monk Guan, then we can visit Chase."Jack exhaled slowly through his nose and then looked at the young monk with a very determined look.

"Let's go."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Master Monk Guan was training his fellow monks at his temple, several in a lines of five by ten students, when Jack and the monks arrived on the enlarged Dojo. Guan allowed his students to take a break and turned his attention to his visitors. He was instantly on guard when he spotted Jack, but not overly as the boy couldn't possibly hurt him.

"Hello my young friends, how are you? Why the sudden visit?"

Jack spoke first, clueing the Master Monk into the current situation, the details about the reversing mirror and also Master Fung's predicament. Master Fung chose to then wander from the group and to pick up the now smaller Dojo from the ground.

"Pretty gecko..." Dojo blushed and Guan made a face of disgust when he realised the seriousness of the situation.

"Alright, truce it is..." Guan sighed.

"We must leave Master Fung here whilst we visit Chase and find the reversing mirror."

"As you wish." Dojo kissed his Master's forehead in a sweet goodbye-for-now gesture, and allowed him to then be taken by Raimundo so that Fung could be taken care of by Guan.

"He shall be looked after, Dojo, don't you worry about that." Dojo sighed but nodded and grew in size.

"Alright, everyone aboard the Dojo Train! Next stop, Chase's citadel!" Jack was first to climb on Dojo's back.

"Come on!" The monks accepted Jack's impatience and said nothing as they quickly followed in tow. They took off, waving good bye to Guan and watched as the Monk took Fung inside the temple.

Omi felt his eyes water as the temple disappeared into the distance. Kimiko rested her hand on his head, stroking it to give a sense of comfort. Jack just sat quietly, which created concern from the monks.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Kimiko's voice travelled along the group, Jack turned his head slightly to show that he had heard her.

"I'm fine, but Dojo needs to fly a little faster." A low rumble of frustration came from beneath them.

"I'm flying as fast as I can, Jack. We will get there soon, ten minutes tops!" Jack frowned grimly.

"Ten minutes just might be too late.." The monks agreed with Jack and bowed their heads sadly.

"We're coming, Chase."

XSXSXSXSXSXS

Ten minutes passed quickly and they finally arrived at the citadel. There was no charm on the door nor did Jack or the monks pay any mind to it. Upon entering, Chase was in battle with Wuya. Luckily, for the warlord, he managed to take the wu away from her. Unluckily, for the monks, it wasn't the wu they were looking for. Jack called out to Chase as he threw the Tangle Webbed Comb and the Lasso Boa Boa to his cats.

"Chase! She's tricking you!"

Chase growled when he heard Jack's voice and turned to look at him. He grew angrier when he spotted the monks with him.

"I thought I told to not-"

"Clearly not, m'boy."

Jack gasped, he knew Wuya wouldn't and couldn't possibly pass up the chance to get Bean involved. But Jack was sure Bean would have a few things to say about the harmony of life. Obviously not.

"I am not a child, Hannibal!" Chase growled made a pounce towards the vegetable. Jack screamed.

"CHASE! DON'T!" The monks got involved and fought to keep Wuya at bay, but it was too late.

"WU WANGWO HUA!" Wuya grinned when she heard Bean's cry and pointed the Star Hanabi, that she pulled from her cleavage (that made Clay flustered for a moment) at Chase.

"STAR HANABI!"

Jack watched almost in slow motion as Chase was hit by the spiralling double ray. Chase fell to the floor, growling and holding his head in pain. Soon as it happened, it was over and Chase fell limp and he fell unconscious. Jack felt his throat tighten up but let his voice travel out of his mouth.

"CHASE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack ran to the downed warlord and lifted his head up and into his lap. Chase was out cold and Jack felt his whole world disappear right in front of him.

"So long, young monks!" Bean cackled, as the Heylin duo made a break for it.

Chase's cats chased after them until they could no longer. The cats soon came back to check on their master, only to make small sad mewls.

Jack held onto Chase gently, pulling a bang away from his face so he could look at his features. The monks gathered around them so they could see also.

"Is he okay?" Jack shrugged but his voice was shaky.

"He's not harmed physically, but mentally? I don't know the damage..."

As if on cue, Chase began to stir and his ember eyes fluttered open. He first took in the jungle cats, instantly tensing up but relaxed when they purred happily knowing that they Master was well physically. He then took in the four teenagers, he deemed them safe enough. But once he took in his make-shift pillow he looked confused.

"Who are you..? All of you..." Jack sighed sadly, but Chase did not run but he was rather calm.

"Your name is Chase Young-" Chase scoffed.

"I know who I am, I am a Xiaolin Monk." Jack looked at him with hope then turned to the monks.

"Maybe the wu didn't take all of his memory. Too much to erase?" Omi stepped forward after Jack helped Chase to sit up.

"Chase Young. My name is Omi. I am the Xiaolin Monk of water. My friends and I are the current Xiaolin Monks. It is the year twenty fourteen, and you my friend have been hit with a combination of Wu, which has altered your memory."

Chase looked at the monks with wonderment.

"Fifteen hundred years... erased?" Jack nodded and sighed.

"My name is Jack Spicer... I am Heylin." Chase looked at him strangely then chuckled, thinking that Jack was joking.

"You don't look Heylin. Plus, why would you help me?" Jack looked at Omi and he nodded.

"Believe me, when I say how hard this maybe to take in... but so are you." Chase's eyes widened.

"What?!" Chase seethed, but his anger deflated when he turned to confirm this by the other monks, watching them nod sadly at him.

"We must go after Wuya and Bean in order to save your memory from permanent eradication." Chase sighed dejected and looked up at the group.

"I supposed gratitude is in order..." Jack smiled sadly.

"Not yet, Chase, not yet..."

"Do I trust you Jack Spicer?" Chase asked, which made Jack squirm uncomfortably at the question.

"I don't know. All I know is that you don't like me. Maybe hate me. You are my hero and I would rather die than watch all that you have accomplished over the centuries, to be erased away like your memory." Chase's eyes widened again, but he clearly did not understand.

"Why would I hate you?" Jack shrugged.

"Maybe I'm annoying? Maybe I am a joke to the Heylin? Both perhaps? But enough of that, we need you to get up and onto your feet so that you can command your warriors to allow us to have a temporary truce."

Chase nodded and took to his feet with the help of Clay and Jack. He then looked at his feet then at his warriors (clearly assuming they were his warriors Jack spoke of).

"I must of been quite the cat person." Chase chuckled, causing Jack and the monks to snicker at that one. Jack went to say something in return to Chase's comment but chose wisely not to.

"I won't say anything about it. Should you get your memory back, you will probably have my head for it!" Jack snickered dryly. Chase looked at him with a look Jack had never seen on the warlord's face before: Hurt. Chase gathered himself together and turned to his cats, pondering on what to say.

"Erm... due to my current state of well-being, I am in need of assistance. Until I am back to my usual self, the monk and Jack Spicer are my allies. You are not to attack them." The cats bowed their heads in submission and understanding.

"Okay, now that's done, we are on a truce. We are to help Chase regain his memory and to set the balance back into the harmony of life and of the world. No other reason." Chase nodded, although still visibly confused.

"Spicer, I've been meaning to ask you, but felt rather rude if I asked..." Jack turned to look at him.

"What?" Jack asked. What could Chase possibly ask?

"What are you?" Jack smiled, completely understanding the question.

"I am human. An albino human. I suppose in the old days people saw us as angels or spirits or demons. But I am human. I just have recessive genes." Chase nodded, understanding a bit better.

"I still can't see why I would hate you.." The warlord's innocent statement cause Jack to blush.

"Ahem! We will go and find out where Wuya and Bean have gone." Jack nodded and blushed even darker at Kimiko's comment.

"I will stay here with Chase. Keep him company." Jack looked back at Chase and the warlord smiled. Jack looked away with his cheeks even redder, any more and he felt like his face just might explode.

"G-good luck, guys!" Jack stuttered awkwardly as he watched them leave and he 2was left alone with Chase Young. Jack gulped at that thought.

"You know.." Chase broke the silence. "I prefer honesty in a person, it makes them more trustworthy." The warlord was quiet, as if he didn't wish to scare Jack away. This made Jack smile minutely. The cats scattered to allow the two to have some privacy.

"You are never this... nice... to me." Chase looked at him with confusion.

"Maybe it was your pride that refused to associate with weaklings..." Chase looked deep in thought, which caused Jack to explain.

"You are full of pride, Chase and... full of yourself? You were extremely confident and sometimes that led you to losing... as it did today. I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen to me. But can't change anything now, it's happened... all we can do is get you back to normal./ Jack smiled sheepishly, as if to stop himself from being rude.

"You are truly honest..." Chase said, placing a hand on the genius' shoulder. Jack blushed again at the complement, obviously not used to them from Chase.

"All I see, Spicer, is someone who is very devoted to me. Regardless of reasons." Jack pouted.

"Maybe that's it.. all I ever wanted was to make you proud... I even went as far as trying to take you down at one point. Also, Wuya was my partner to start with. I let her out of her puzzle box, I had no idea she was in there though..." Jack explained gently, hoping that he didn't anger the warlord.

Chase seemed calm but Jack was on edge, the calmness was terrifying.

"From what I know, Wuya has no loyalty. So as her pupil, you followed her any way. I take it, I was all about loyalty?" Jack nodded and looked away.

"But you wished to be my pupil?" Jack didn't say anything, nor even agree but Chase took the silence as a yes anyway.

"Jack." The boy turned, not used to his first name being uttered by that voice. It felt nice though.

"Yeah?" Jack asked quietly not knowing what the warlord could be asking for now.

"I still don't understand..." Jack sighed at the confused warlord, Chase needed help in understanding.

"i don't know if you understand the term 'fan-boy', but that is would be the correct term to call me." Chase thought for a moment, clearly taking his time to try and understand Jack's terminology. Jack was patient until Chase nodded in understanding.

"You pestered me a lot then?" Jack grinned sheepishly when Chase smiled at him.

"I was twelve when we first met. I'm twenty now." Chase smirked, completely understanding fully.

"Ah. An excitable child meeting his idol, wanting to be like his idol; if not trying to beat him." Jack nodded, shyly smiling.

"Annoying, if anything. But hate? You are strange looking but you are very attractive, and you seem like a nice boy, ignoring the Heylin part." Chase smiled as Jack blushed at the compliment. Jack then spoke up.

"You are taking this surprisingly well, Chase..." Chase smiled.

"Panicking in a situation makes you blind to the answer, which maybe in front of your eyes. Stay calm yet alert, look and listen." Jack cringed at the Xiaolin saying, but smiled again when Chase chuckled.

"That didn't sound right coming out of my mouth... Perhaps I am Heylin." Jack grinned proudly.

"You are! The very best! The best of the best!" Chase blushed minutely at the praise but remained calm.

"Thank you." Jack fidgeted with his gloves.

"I guess we wait... um... I hate to ask but I'm starving. I don't supposes I could have something to eat?" Chase smiled, a smile that felt like he was welcoming Jack into the citadel.

"Certainly, unfortunately I don't remember the layout of my home." Jack pondered at that.

"Er.. oh what was that cat's name you often sent after me to get me to leave..." Chase's eyes widened in shock.

"I did what?" Jack jumped excitedly when he finally had the epiphany.

"AH! Denahi!" As if on cue, the black panther came forward and rubbed his head against Chase's thigh. Chase cautiously petted the feline and retracted his hand. Jack spoke for Chase.

"Um, I know you guys won't follow me, but for now? Because Chase doesn't know the layout of his home anymore, we need you guys to help us. Okay?" Denahi looked at Chase for permission.

"Please, if you will?" Denahi looked bewildered at the polite tone his master spoke with, but did not complain and did as he was told.

"Kitchen, please, we are rather peckish?" Jack giggled but nodded cutely at Chase. As much as he wanted Chase back to normal, this Chase was nice... different.

Jack smiled sadly, knowing it wouldn't last long, if the monks were successful that is.

"Jack, come, let us eat,"

"Okay." Jack smiled as Denahi led the way. The both of them walking side by side.


	7. Chapter 7

After eating and enjoying each other's company, Jack's phone went off. Chase looked bewildered at the device, but said nothing as there was a huge time difference due to the memory loss. Technology sure evolved.

"Yo, Jack here." Jack answered not particularly paying attention to the caller I.D. Jack soon sat up in his chair when he heard Kimiko's voice.

"Jack! We found the Reversing Mirror! Le Mime had it! But he wants it back afterwards... something about 'you owe him anyway'? Jack laughed at that.

"Tell him sorry and thanks for me, he's a great pal!"

"He says- er... mimes... or actually signs, 'make sure you remember or I'll put you in the box again.'" Jack shivered at the mental image but laughed anyway.

"Deal!" Jack grinned and they said their goodbyes before hanging up. Jack looked at an expectant Chase who was both confused but hopeful.

"They found the Reversing Mirror, Le Mime had it! He's another Heylin member, French and weird but he is amazing right now! We are half way there!"

"That is most fortunate." Chase grinned gratefully, causing Jack to blush but smile also. Jack watched the warlord's features form from happy to puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Chase felt unsure of what to say and Jack could tell.

"I know you wouldn't let me in before, but I will try and help you now... of course I will keep my mouth shut. I get the feeling you hated feeling vulnerable... then again... I think everyone does.." Chase looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"You have been nothing but truthful with me..." He muttered to himself, but Jack heard it, nodding to confirm. Chase looked uneasy, as if what he wanted to say wouldn't make any sense.

"I feel... detached. I cannot fathom why..." Jack nodded and smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"That might be because you don't have a soul anymore. You traded it to become more powerful and to become Heylin." Jack explained. "You wanted to best Guan." Chase glared darkly at that name, showing a slither of his former self. Jack sighed. "I understand, due to your current situation, that Guan is the man you wish to avoid talking about but please know that he is also helping to get you back to normal." Chase looked at Jack with a perplexed look.

"Guan?" Jack shrugged.

"The main reason is because you are vital to the balance of harmony, the second... I think he still considers you his friend, regardless if you feel that way or not." Chase felt grateful but if felt wrong to feel that way, it almost stung his ego. Jack saw it but said nothing about which made Chase feel better. Chase looked up at Jack and noticed his black eye which cause Jack to panic.

"Say... um... it's getting dark. I'll have to get going. Denahi and the cats will have to look after you until-"

"Who gave you the black eye?" Jack grimaced at being asked but got up and walked way. However, he remembered about his limp and sore ankle, pain shooting up his leg.

Jack groaned in pain and paused for a moment to allow it to subside, before moving again. Chase had long since gotten up and caught Jack's arm before he could disappear. Chase pulled the boy towards him properly.

He took in the black eye, the way the purple came through powerfully through whit skin, almost swollen. He took in the bruised jaw line, realising that it must of been dislocated at one point. He took in Jack's limp and assumed it to be a sprained ankle.

"Did I do this to you?" Chase asked quietly, almost appalled by the sight of Jack. Jack remained silent, refusing to look at him.

"All because you tried to help me?" Jack didn't move, just closed his eyes. He clearly couldn't look Chase in the eye. They shot open suddenly when he was being pulled to the warlords chest for an embrace. This shocked Jack.

"I am so sorry, Jack. After everything you've done for me and I have treated you like..."

"An insect?" Jack croaked as he felt tears in his eyes. Chase said nothing and stroked his fingers through Jack's red locks.

"You will hate me all over again, Chase. You have no soul, you shouldn't be able to feel anything." Chase merely kissed Jack's forehead, causing the latter to blush incredibly. Denahi came forward and Chase motioned for the large feline to come closer.

"From now on, Jack, on my own honour, I will never lay a hand or cat paw on you ever again-"

"You can change into a dragon, Chase." Chase pondered at that.

"Lao Mane Long soup?" Jack nodded.

"Or even my own claws..." Chase seemed unsure of his own voice but carried on. "You have my word." Jack smiled.

"With Denahi as my witness in case I do not remember when I regain my memory." The cat bowed as he took on the order. Jack shook his head.

" But Chase-"

"I am a man of his word, Spicer." Jack shook his head again.

"I can see you taking it out on me... that I have somehow groomed you into saying that.." Jack pushed the warlord away, know he would be burned in some way. But Denahi refused to allow Jack to move and bumped his head into Jack's backside to move him forward again.

Jack bumped back into Chase's chest and felt arms encircle his lithe body. Jack looked up shyly, unsure of what to do. Chase raised his right hand which cause Jack to flinch. Chase felt hurt at that flinch but remained quiet. The hand cupped Jack's chin and cheek, stroking Jack's cheek with his thumb gently.

"Maybe I 'hate' you, because I cannot understand why I feel drawn to you. I have never felt love in my life, since I am an orphan. I never knew my parents. So maybe, because as you said I am full of pride, I cannot admit to it?" Jack smiled at that, but it sounded ludicrous.

"Sounds like you... the pride part I mean." Chase looked Jack dead in the eye, he kept his gaze as gentle as possible.

"People tend to hurt those closest to them without knowing they are doing it. But in my case, perhaps because you were a child when met, I treated you as such. But now that you are twenty years of age..." Chase whispered softly, smiling gently which looked out of place even to Jack. Jack shook his head sadly once more.

"It doesn't matter... will still hate me." Jack said, adamant he was right. Chase grinned pointing to the black panther.

"A man of my word." Jack went to argue further when lips covered his own to silence him. Jack squeaked at the contact but felt himself melt into Chase's kiss.

"It seems you feel the same way.." Chase murmured against Jack's lips. Jack felt himself snap out of it at those words and forcefully pushed the warlord away from him, hurt and confused.

"Not only is it too fast, it's wrong! You aren't yourself! The real Chase would never done that and he would have killed me by now! To take advantage of the situation, usually would, but this?" Chase looked at him questionably.

"How can you be taking advantage of the situation?" Jack laughed grimly.

"Because you mean more to me than you realise..." Chase was silent at that admission.

Jack felt tears fall silently down his cheeks. He realised how hard this was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the night, Jack ended up staying in a guest bedroom in the citadel that Chase had offered. Jack had gotten another phone call from Kimiko to state they were heading back to the temple for the night. They managed to track down Wuya and Bean back to Jack's mansion. Knowing Jack would be with Chase they were probably trying to make it look like that it was Jack's fault.

Chase made sure Denahi was nearby so that the panther could forever remind Chase of his word to Jack. Chase made it clear that it obviously was not Jack's fault, and that Jack should not worry. But of course, naturally, Jack did.

Upon climbing into bed, a tired Jack collapsed on to the sheets, not bothering to undress. But just face planted into his pillow.

Jack rolled over onto his back when he couldn't breathe, then stared at the ceiling. He knew it wasn't Chase's fault that Jack's 'kindness' had perhaps swayed a very vulnerable and impressionable warlord. But Jack never wanted that to happen. But soon Chase would be back to normal and Jack could talk to him about what may or may not happen.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep, Jack rolled onto his side and messaged a bot through his phone. To keep an eye on his unwelcomed guests and to notify him of any changes.

The bot received the private message but Jack didn't receive a reply. Either his bots were destroyed or they were put to sleep. Luckily, Jack reckoned it was because the bots had no time to be discreet enough to write a reply. Fortunately, that seemed to be the case as his phoned beeped twenty minutes later, telling him that Wuya and Bean had somehow raided the refrigerator and had fallen asleep in his living room. They hadn't gotten into his lab. Sneakily, a bot had managed to confiscate the Star Hanabi from Wuya's dress. But they had no luck in removing Bean's tentacles from the one Wu they desperately needed, without disturbing either of them.

Jack messaged the bot to send itself to Chase's citadel and drop off the wu to one of Chase's cats.

Jack smiled to himself proudly.

One step closer.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Jack awoke to something nudging his hand gently, and moved his head to see that it was Denahi with the Star Hanabi in his mouth, along with the Tongue of Saiping. Curious, Jack sat up and took the wu and activated it. Jack was then finally able to communicate with the panther.

"Jack, Master is happy that you have managed to require the Star Hanabi. He was wondering if you may join him for breakfast?" Jack gave an extremely intelligent answer back.

"Er..sure?" The panther chuckled and waited for Jack to move then freshen himself up.

Once the genius was sorted, Jack followed the feline to the dining room. Jack gasped as the sheer grandness of it. The chandelier was _fucking_ awesome! It was crafted out of the volcano surrounding Chase's citadel and was lit up with a flame that changed from blue to green every so often. Which was really cool and totally evil.

Jack wanted one.

"I had the same reaction when I first walked in." Jack's head whipped around to see Chase sat and very large table, enjoying a feast fit for a King. Jack looked at the food and almost drooled. It looked yummy...

Jack then looked at Chase's attire and openly laughed at the rather unkempt black-green locks. Chase grinned brazenly, not at all offended, knowing exactly what was funny.

"Bad hair day. I refuse to allow anyone near my hair. I suppose it's a ridiculous fault of mine." Jack snickered and he took in the rest of Chase. Chase wasn't dressed in his armour but rather a bathrobe made of green velvet. Jack looked away when his eyes caught sight of Chase's pectorals poking through the gap at the front. If Chase noticed, he never said anything.

Jack took a seat at the table trying to ignore the blush creeping to his cheeks. Chase seemed to notice his discomfort and changed the subject.

"Imagine my surprise when a cat wakes me up and I hear a voice in my head saying that you had sent a... Jack-bot?... to my home and acquired the Star Hanabi from Wuya's dress." Jack laughed at that, happy that he could now concentrate on something normal.

"I bet you were!" Jack grinned widely. He was hungry and helped himself to the food on the table in front of him.

"Jack? About yesterday..." Jack sighed knowing it was bound to be spoken about and shook his head at the warlord, to let him know it was okay. He had his mouth was full from toast.

"No please, let me." Jack melted at the tone and allowed the warlord to speak.

"You were right, not only what I was doing was foolish and fast, but I am also not myself. You were right to push me away and to not take advantage of the situation. I apologise for my behaviour." Jack eyes widened at the apology.

What?!

"Also, I have told Denahi that you and I will shall discuss us when I have regained my memory. You deserve that much." Jack swallowed and felt touched, as much as this Chase was in the mindset of a Xiaolin Monk, he still held his pride and honour of his former self. But Jack had a feeling Chase would regret that.

Jack smiled at himself, he knew he couldn't trust what Chase had said, man of his word or not. Chase was extremely vulnerable, Jack had to be the better person (regardless of how that made him feel as he was Heylin) and protect Chase from any foolish mistakes that could cost him deal.

"Thanks, Chase." Jack could only say that as he couldn't say anything else, given the situation.

"Bon appetite, Jack." Chase said with a smile, once the warlord felt like he was understood.

They sat in silence and ate together peacefully, the occasional conversation about wu and showdowns. Once full and when he couldn't eat another bite, Jack pulled out his phone and dialled Kimiko's number.

"Hey, Jack, what's new?" Jack smiled despite himself but quickly got back on track.

"Kimiko, listen. Wuya and Bean are still at mine, but I have the Star Hanabi. My bots managed to swipe that one. But they couldn't get the one wu we need! It's up to you guys now, but baring in mind, be careful. We don't know what they are planning and Chase may have to fight." Kimiko huffed down the phone as if she was offended by that.

"Please we have the Wu Wangwo Hua!" Jack froze in shock in his seat.

"Just like that?" Jack grew suspicious. That never happens... Never...

"Sure Jack! Come to the temple, we'll give it to you and bring the reversing mirror with you!" Kimiko's giggle rang through the device. Jack's eyes widened at the tone.

Firstly, Kimiko was certainly girly... but not THAT girly. She was quite the tomboy. Secondly, why would they ask Jack to leave Chase at the citadel, when it would be better for them to come to the citadel on Dojo. Jack grew angry rather quickly.

This wasn't Kimiko he was speaking to. He knew this straight away. He knew it! The giveaway was asking for the Reversing Mirror. The monks already had it.

It could only mean one thing.

"What have you done with the Monks, Bean?" There was silence until Kimiko's voice giggled down the receiver, a pure evil laughter echoed into Jack's ear.

"How did you guess?" Jack glared at his empty plate, his voice echoing his anger.

"Because you slipped up.." Jack hung up abruptly, fuming mad. Chase was also glaring at his plate, clearly overhearing the conversation.

"Bean has the monks?" Jack nodded stiffly, his jaw clenched.

"I see. Then we leave the Star Hanabi here, leave it with the cats. We will then go and see what we can do to help." Jack shook his head.

"That's what he wants us to do, we have to be careful." Chase looked away in thought.

"I have a plan..."

Jack looked at Chase, trusting him fully. He wondered what the warlord was thinking.

"Okay...?" Chase grinned darkly causing Jack to smile at the familiar sight.

"This is what we do..."


End file.
